


Mind My Wicked Words

by soakyourskin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakyourskin/pseuds/soakyourskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels the warmth radiating off of Liam’s body now and he knows that he’s standing right in front of him. He smiles as he reaches out both hands, placing them on Liam’s hips, and expecting to come into contact with bare skin instead of—"what the…Liam?“</p><p>Liam’s thighs brush against his own as he steps forward, moving until he’s in between Zayn’s own. “You c'n—you, um, you can open your eyes,” he says, and Zayn’s almost too afraid to. Hesitant with the quiver in Liam’s voice, but he does anyway and—</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind My Wicked Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title from song Gooey by Glass Animals
> 
> Also first part is in Zayn's pov, second part is in Liam's. Enjoy xx

“Keep your eyes shut ‘til I say, okay?” Liam says, voice shaky as the sound of his footsteps draw nearer to where Zayn’s seated _. I have a surprise for you_ , Liam had told him earlier—when they got back from their anniversary date—pushing Zayn down on to their couch, kissing him lightly and telling him to close his eyes.

He feels the warmth radiating off of Liam’s body now and he knows that he’s standing right in front of him. He smiles as he reaches out both hands, placing them on Liam’s hips, and expecting to come into contact with bare skin instead of—"what the…Liam?“

Liam’s thighs brush against his own as he steps forward, moving until he’s in between Zayn’s own. “You c'n—you, um, you can open your eyes,” he says, and Zayn’s almost too afraid to. Hesitant with the quiver in Liam’s voice, but he does anyway and—

“Fuck.”

Liam squirms under his touch when Zayn’s grip tightens around his waist. “D'you like it? Should I—it’s weird, isn’t it? I’ll go take it off.” He says hurriedly, all in one breath, hands moving up to remove Zayn’s but he tugs on him instead, Liam falling forward with a yelp, ending up half-sprawled over his lap, legs straddling his thighs.

He’s got an armful of blushing, lingerie-clad Liam and he brings a hand up to his face, pulling him down so he can kiss him, gentle at first but rougher as Liam grinds down slowly on him, the thin lace of his knickers feeling weirdly heavy on Zayn’s jeans. “Fuck,” he says again, breathing it out as he pulls away, lips hovering over Liam’s, his words mixing with every hot puff of air. “baby, no, it’s not—fucking christ, Liam. It’s not weird at all. I’m so fucking hard for you babe, you’ve no idea.”

“I might have a bit of ‘n idea actually,” Liam giggles as he swivels his hips, the bulge in Zayn’s jeans rubbing against Liam’s arse. Zayn growls low in his throat, hands moving down to cup his arse, fingers digging into the soft flesh of it, thumb catching on the suspenders clipped to Liam’s knickers and stockings, making him groan out loud.

“This is one hell of a surprise, Payne,” he says, trying to pull the stockings down, getting his hand slapped when Liam notices. He grins as he bucks up, watching Liam’s eyes flutter as he lets out a soft moan, and— _fucking hell, has he got mascara on?—_ moves his hips down. “but I’d really love to fuck you now.”

Liam shakes his head at that, arms pushing at his shoulders until he slumps back into the soft cushion reluctantly. “Wait wait, you’re distracting me, dammit. Stop being pretty, will you,” he huffs out, moving off of Zayn, and going to kneel in between his legs.

“Oh, love,” Zayn breathes out, fingers brushing away the soft, curly hair falling in Liam’s eyes. “I’d love to fuck you up against a mirror and show you how pretty  _you_  are.”

He loves the way Liam blushes when he says it, cheeks warming against the palm of his hand, face turning to kiss it softly before placing it on Zayn’s lap and giving him a serious, concentrating look. He puts both his hands on the buckle of Zayn’s belt as he kneels up—back arching as he does so his chest touches Zayn’s crotch on the way up—pulling the leather out of the hook and loosening it up. He unbuttons Zayn’s jeans after, Zayn lifting his hips and helping pull them off, sitting back down only to have Liam drags his nails down the inside of his thighs, sending shivers up his spine.

Liam gets up off the floor slowly, legs stretching, arse pushing out behind him as his chest and head remain levelled with Zayn’s stomach. He starts peppering kisses all the way up his chest, hands following the same path until he reaches Zayn’s neck, biting and nipping at the soft skin.

Zayn groans loudly, hands reaching for Liam’s waist but he pulls away with a mock-glare, turning around with a wink that he’s never really quite learned how to do properly but just makes Zayn want to wreck him all the more.

“Babe, c'mon…” he says, begs just about, but Liam silences him when he bends forward, back arching, hands braced on his knees, lowering his arse slowly on Zayn’s lap in an almost awkward dance, but god if it weren’t fucking provocative.

Zayn sits up as Liam leans back against him—flushed against his chest, arms coming up to his head, fingers tangling in his hair—grinding all the while, singing a song under his breathing— _fucking Climax_ —and sighing quietly when Zayn’s arms wrap around his torso, pulling him down against his hips as he rocks up into him.

“Y’re not s'posed to be touching during a lap dance, Zaynie,” he says, whining out the last syllable when Zayn bites at his shoulder, sucking a mark into his skin there. He tugs hard at Zayn’s hair, pulling him closer to his neck, even as he pulls away, like he can’t decide. “You’re supposed to— _fuck_ —” he moans loudly when Zayn thrusts up and nips at him at the same time.

“Fuck? Oh definitely,” he says, voice teasing as he lowers a hand down Liam’s body, fingers playing with the sheer material before reaching where he’s hard, cupping him through the lace, palming at him until he feels it sticky with Liam’s pre come. He removes Liam’s hands from his hair, taking his own off of Liam, rocking up into him one more time when he whines at the loss before pushing him off his lap, following him up, and pressing against him from behind when they’re both stood up. “c'mon then, love,” he says against Liam’s skin, kissing softly when he feels Liam shiver under him. “let’s go find that mirror.”

—

"Look at you," Zayn says against his ear, hands roaming his body, down down down to his thighs, fingers ghosting over his heated skin, raising goose flesh as he slides his hands in between Liam's thighs, nails dragging as he goes up, hovering over where he's covered in lace, black gone darker with the pre come soaking through it, never quite touching, never quite close enough. His fingers go higher still, up up up Liam's chest, up up up to his nipples, touching there, lightly, rolling the sensitive nubs in between his fingers, far too gentle, too soft, but it's enough for Liam. "look at you," Zayn repeats as he pulls at them gently, shushing him when he draws in a ragged breath. "c'mon now, love. Want you to see how pretty you're being f'me."

Zayn releases one of his nipples, reaching with his hand up for Liam's face, holding his chin in between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up so he can see—" _fuck,_ " Liam moans, watching his eyes dilate further, mouth shine with spit and Zayn's kisses, lips bitten raw, in the mirror directly in front of him. He's got both arms propped up, hands flat on the mirror, spread far enough apart that he can see his whole body, and Zayn behind him.

He's a bit overwhelmed by it. Never been one to watch himself, watch his own reactions as he got off, even though he knows that Zayn always has. He's been privy to scenes like it enough times though, ordered to sit on the bed, hands on his lap— _no touching babe. Just watch me—_ far enough away from Zayn that he wouldn't have been able to touch him even if he wanted to—he did, he always did—as Zayn sat in front of a mirror, a video camera that one time, and fucked himself raw with slick fingers, eyes heavy lidded as he watched himself, bottom lip trapped under the dig of his teeth, moaning out lewdly, and coming just like that, just watching what he did to himself.

But Liam's a bit different than him. He wants to turn away, can't really handle the way his eyes darken imperceptibly, mouthing forming around a silent moan, when Zayn moves his hips forward, the shape of Zayn's cock felt through his pants and the thin material of Liam's knickers. Liam wants to look away but for some reason he refuses to acknowledge, he can't, and Zayn knows. "That's it, baby," he says, lips pressed to Liam's throat, the vibrations making his cock throb in response. He catches himself in the mirror, watches the way he darts a tongue out to wet his lips, watches the way he sucks it into his mouth to bite on after. And it's—it's erotic is what it is. It's erotic in ways that he can't,  _won't,_  explain. The way he gets impossibly harder seeing exactly what Zayn is doing to him.

Zayn's hands move down all the way to Liam's hips, fingers toying with the garter clipped to his panties and stockings, words spilling out as he moves lower still, hands coming to rest on the small of Liam's back.  _Y'so fucking hot, Li. So fucking pretty for me,_  when his fingers stroke down his skin, cupping his arse, and playing with the lace scantily covering him. Liam barely notices it, barely notices the way Zayn watches him take in his whole body, barely notices the way his cock gets harder when his eyes land on his flushed chest, nipples hard and sore, red from all of Zayn's touches.

His eyes roll to the back of his head when Zayn hooks his fingers around the cut of his knickers, pulling so it gathers up in one hand, tugging upward until it slips in between Liam's arse cheeks, the fabric rubbing up against his hole. "Zayn,  _oh..._ " he moans quietly, head dropping forward when his arms buckle, body shuddering from the constant friction. He pushes his arse back into Zayn's hold when he hears him curse under his breath at the sight of him,  _so pretty f'me. Christ—what I want to do to you,_  and angles his head to the side, "Go on, then," Liam says,  _do it,_   _please_ , quiet as he straightens his arms out in front of him again, turning to face the mirror and catching Zayn's eyes.

"Yeah, babe," Zayn says, bringing another hand up to Liam's lips, fingers pressing softly against the plump bottom. Liam takes the hint, and opens his mouth slowly, almost shyly, taking two in. He looks back up at the mirror, seeing his mouth full, spit running down his chin, moaning loudly at the sight, Zayn watching him with dark eyes, fingers thrusting shallowly into his mouth. "look at you. Y've got lips made for sucking cock, darling. 'magine what you'd look like, all stretched out around me, if I had you put on lipstick," Liam can't help but picture it in his head so clearly, on his knees for Zayn, fingers tight in his hair, lips thick and heavy with makeup as Zayn fucks his mouth, and he can't help the whine that escapes him, gagging on Zayn's fingers for a second, until Zayn pulls them out. "yeah. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Liam drags out on a whine, and he does. He wants it. He wants Zayn to call him pretty even as he paints his face with thick stripes of come, white mixing with the bright red of his lips, wants Zayn to call him pretty even as he drowns him in the filthiest words, obscenity turning gentle with the soft press on his skin, wants Zayn to drag his knickers down slowly, teeth nipping almost in worship as he licks him out, and Liam wants it. He wants it, and he's aching for it, throbbing, dripping, and when he looks up, he sees it in his face, letting out a high-pitched keen that makes Zayn whisper,  _beautiful_.

He brings his hand down—the wet trail of saliva cooling on Liam's too warm skin, making him shiver all over, eyes falling shut—tracing the small curve of Liam's arse before pushing the sheer cloth of his knickers aside instead of pulling them down. He presses a wet finger to Liam's hole and stills, almost as if he's waiting, asking for Liam's permission, and Liam gives it, arse pushing back, a small nod in assent as he opens his eyes and meets Zayn's.

 Zayn pushes a finger in, and Liam bears down on it immediately, moaning, and grinding back as Zayn pulls out. "Oh, please," he gasps out loud, when Zayn traces the tight ring of his rim, nails sharp and biting, before pushing back in, finger twisting as it enters, searching for just the right spot. He turns his palm upward, crooking his finger, and—" _there._ Fuck, oh, right there." Liam whines when Zayn rubs the pads of his finger along his prostrate, far too light, like he knows it would bring Liam close to the edge but never over it.

"Y're pretty stretched out, Li," Zayn mutters, sliding out of him and pressing another finger alongside the first, pushing in easily, groaning when Liam relaxes, opening up more, and Liam's sure Zayn knows what he wants. "fingered yourself before we left, yeah? S'that why you took so long getting ready?" he says, pressing a third finger in, humming sweetly when Liam groans and bears down on them, moving his hips to try and get Zayn to press right where he wants, but Zayn won't relent, smiling toothily at Liam in the mirror when their eyes meet, fingers thrusting in Liam, avoiding the one place he needs them most.

It goes like that for so long that Liam's head has gone all fuzzy, every breath coming out as a pant or whine or moan, nails trying to find hold on the smooth glass of the mirror, and still Zayn won't stop. He's gone rougher, and deeper, and it's almost enough, almost perfect, except for how it isn't because he just won't—"fuck me. Please, just—" Liam cuts himself off, crying out when Zayn presses all three fingers against his prostrate finally, brushing against it in every way he knows Liam loves. He's merciless now that he's relented, given Liam what he's wanted all along, and Liam's become a garbled mess of whimpers and broken-off sounds under the constant pressure of his fingers.

He clenches around Zayn when he sees his reflection, eyes bright with unshed tears, lips wet from the sting of his teeth, and he's so close suddenly, feels the heat in his groin, and it's right then that Zayn draws his fingers out, leaving Liam empty. "Back in a bit, love," he says quickly, smacking a wet kiss to the back of Liam's neck before the warmth of his body fades from behind Liam's along with the sound of his footsteps. Liam turns his head in the direction Zayn disappeared off in, and hears distantly the sound of fabric—his jeans probably—and Zayn rummaging through it, the muted slap of something falling on the floor that Liam guesses is a pack of lube, and Zayn's quiet cheer. Liam angles his head toward the mirror again when he hears Zayn coming back up behind him. "Got it," he says with a grin, lifting up a packet of half-empty lube, high enough over Liam's shoulder that he sees it in the reflection. "don't want to hurt you." Zayn says, smile turning soft as he brings his lips down, resting it on his bare skin without really kissing, the playfulness in his touch replaced by something much more intimate.

Liam tilts his head to the side until he feels Zayn's below his, waiting for him to look up before giving him a small smile of his own. "Yeah," is all he says before fixing his gaze forward again, watching both of them on the mirror. It seems enough for Zayn though, the thick of the atmosphere gone with his smile turning cheeky again as he presses closer, and it's then that Liam realizes he's far barer than he was a few minutes ago, the thick of his cock catching on Liam's knickers as he fits his hips behind Liam, head spilling pre come on the sheer cloth, making Liam moan when he feels it seep through the lace, sticky on his skin when it reaches. He pushes back against Zayn, whining when firm hands on his hips keep him where he is.

"Look at you," Zayn says, just like before, lips against the shell of his ear, breath warm as he speaks. "So pretty f'me, Liam." he says, letting out a soft chuckle, when Liam moans at the words, eyes so focused on both their faces that he takes no notice of the sound of the cap opening and closing, the sound of lube as Zayn squeezes some onto his palm before wrapping a warm hand around his cock, slicking himself up and shifting forward, the head of his cock slipping between Liam's arse to rub up against his hole. Liam whines out a  _please—_ and he wants it so badly, he's aching for it, dripping, throbbing, but Zayn doesn't push in. "That's it," he says instead, almost sickeningly sweet as he grinds against Liam, moving his own hips forward but keeping Liam's still. "show me how pretty you can beg, love."

And Liam does. He fucking begs for it, eyes locked on his mouth as he speaks, watching it open and close, forming words he's not even sure Zayn can understand, continuous slurs of  _I want_ , and  _I need,_  that precedes everything else.

He feels the indent of Zayn's nails as he presses fingers against his half-covered hips—the patterns of his stockings and panties making a pattern on his skin the harder Zayn digs—his other hand leaving to grasp the base of his cock, using the head to push the thin material of his knickers aside, and guiding himself to Liam's taint. He pushes in slightly, pausing when Liam's eyes flutter close in relief. "Look up, babe. C'mon. Want you to see y'self," he says, waiting until Liam opens them, eyelids heavy with the pull of going under, but he wants it. Wants to see the way his eyes go impossibly wide when Zayn first stretches him open on his cock, wants to see the way his mouth goes slack when he bottoms out, filling Liam up so well, fucking into him so well, and Liam wants it.

"There's a good girl." Zayn says before finally,  _finally,_ pushing in, Liam fighting the urge to close his eyes, tears welling up as he watches himself tense up and relax, the muscles of his arms and legs taut as they keep him up. Zayn pulls back before pressing in with rougher thrusts, shallow enough to let Liam adjust, deep enough to make him cry out for more. Zayn takes his time, slow slides out, slower thrusts back in, and Liam would be thankful for it, if he weren't so impatient.

He whines as he pushes back, asking for  _more, harder, faster, deeper,_ without saying anything, but he sees the way Zayn's watching him with dark eyes, and he knows. Zayn snakes an arm around his waist as he fucks into him, hand going down to grip him through the lace, thumb coming away with a long string of pre come. He strokes him through the rough fabric as he grinds in deep, and Liam can't look away, can't stop watching the way his body reacts to  _Zayn Zayn Zayn_ , can't help but groan when he feels his cock twitch, the muscles of his stomach tightening when he clenches around Zayn's cock, can't keep the noises from escaping when he sees how sweaty he's gotten, chest flushed, cheeks red. He looks up and catches Zayn's eyes, feeling his cheeks warm when Zayn smiles impishly, like he knows exactly what Liam's thinking.

Zayn's starts thrusting in harder then, hand on Liam's cock jerking him faster as he leans in close to whisper in his ear. "It's addicting, isn't it," he says, nipping at the pale skin of Liam's neck, licking at the vein that protrudes when Liam groans in pain and something more. "watching y'self? It's hard to look away when you see yourself like this, so open—" he says, Liam's moans filling the room as he thrusts in forcefully, "so bare—" and again, "so fucking pretty—" and Liam comes unexpectedly at that, a shouted  _fuck—oh, fuck,_ ripped from his throat as he spurts in his panties, mess seeping through, coating Zayn's hand as he continues to stroke him, cock driving brutally into him from behind.  _Pretty. So fucking—_ Zayn pants against Liam's shoulder as he continues to fuck into him, thrusts going erratic before finally, with a low groan, coming. And Liam takes it all, moaning as he clenches around him, feeling the thick, hot, white of it filling him deep.

Liam pushes Zayn's hand off of his cock when it gets to be too much, shuddering from the over stimulation, sensitive all over his body, knees locked in position as he comes down from his high. Zayn pulls out of him gently after, with a soft press of his lips to Liam's hair. Liam brings his arms down slowly, the ache in his muscles making him wince, Zayn turning him around when he sees. He looks up at Liam, eyebrow raised, and Liam nods his head at him, "just a bit sore," he says, nodding his head toward his arms, sighing out a  _thanks,_  when Zayn massages them gently. "so, best anniversary present ever, yeah?" he asks teasingly against Zayn's lips after he tilts his head down to kiss him.

Zayn hums against his mouth, smiling as he pulls away. "definitely not," he says, shaking his head as he takes Liam's hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it. "it's my turn next year innit?" he says, letting go and moving away from him, flashing him a cheeky smile as he starts walking toward the stairs without looking back, a wicked sway of his hips that makes Liam groan. "Well, how do you feel about body paint?"


End file.
